


A Good Listener

by voidbeast



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: Comfort, Gen, shipping if u reeeeeeally squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbeast/pseuds/voidbeast
Summary: Takeshi tries to get Kazuya to vent to him, the opposite happens instead





	A Good Listener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancestrallizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancestrallizard/gifts).



> lizard i wud fucking die 4 u (another christmas gift)

Kazuya was extremely easy to read. Takeshi, however, was the complete opposite. It had taken some time for him to get used to his new companion’s emotional outbursts since he was so used to the walls him and others had put up to mask their emotions. Kazuya had no problem wearing his emotions on his sleeve. No matter how inopportune the time the boy was constantly expressing himself. It was annoying at first, but Takeshi had learned to live with it by now. The outbursts weren’t much of a problem anyways since it was easy to tune out Kazuya’s chatter and Yuji was able to take care of Kazuya when he was upset. However, Yuji had only made things worse this time

Kazuya was curled up in a corner with his newly fused demon dog, his eyes raw and red from crying all day. The trio had made it back to Kazuya’s house only to discover his mom had been killed only moments before their arrival. Kazuya had been shaken up all day and was only going to stay mopey if he didn’t have anyone to talk to. Takeshi would’ve fronted the responsibility to Yuji, but considering the only words he could muster at the moment were “Try not to feel too bad” Takeshi didn’t trust him not to make things worse again. Not to mention Yuji was still busy nursing a nasty bruise from where Takeshi had clocked him for such an insensitive comment.

Takeshi sighed and moved to where Kazuya was laying. He motioned for him to follow to somewhere more private to talk. Kazuya tilted his head in surprise. It wasn’t often Takeshi asked to talk to Kazuya but he followed regardless. Takeshi led them outside; the fresh air would help Kazuya clear his head and hopefully his sinuses, the sniffling was starting to irritate him.

“Today’s been rough hasn’t it,” Takeshi said as he pulled himself onto the railing to sit. “You’re not gonna feel any better if you don’t let it out so go on.” He wasn’t sure how to navigate this kind of situation and was hoping Kazuya would just start talking and sort this all out on his own. Kazuya just stared back nervously probably wondering why Takeshi was being so bold all of a sudden. He’d never made an effort to help comfort Kazuya before now. Takeshi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Listen I know what it’s like to keep shit bottled up alright. It’s not healthy. And I don’t trust Yuji to not fuck things up again. He hasn’t lost a parent so just… talk to me.” It grew quiet as Takeshi waited for Kazuya to start talking. The silence was starting to make him nervous. He looked over at Kazuya to figure out what was wrong and he was met with surprise and worry. Takeshi realized he’d let something slip and Kazuya had definitely picked up on it. Kazuya pulled himself onto the railing next to him and stared back determinedly now.

“It sounds like you need to talk more than i do,” Kazuya replied back. Takeshi’s face started to heat up from embarrassment. He and Kazuya weren’t even that close and Takeshi had let one of his best kept secrets loose. He was pretty sure Kazuya wouldn’t let him get away without sharing now so he just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose again.

“Alright, my father he… was an alcoholic. He left me and my mom when we were young but he used to… beat me,” Takeshi’s voice was wavering already. He wasn’t used to talking about his father he tried to squash those memories down as much as possible. “He hurt mom more than me. She doesn’t trust herself anymore… She lets other men control her instead,” He continued, glancing back at Kazuya who was giving him a gentle look in return. Takeshi barely made any headway into his past but he was already too flustered to continue. Thankfully Kazuya picked up on that and he placed a hand gently on the other boy’s shoulder and gave a soft smile.

“That was very brave of you,” Kazuya replied with another smile. Maybe Takeshi had actually misunderstood Kazuya’s intentions and he’d just opened up like a complete idiot instead. His face was growing hotter but he couldn’t deny he was feeling a bit better despite the embarrassment. Kazuya hopped off the railing and turned back to face him, “We can talk any time you want you know.” Kazuya stepped back inside feeling much happier while Takeshi sat there confused about what the hell just happened.

Takeshi managed to cheer the boy up still even though he was the one venting, and he’d barely even said anything but that didn’t stop him from making a fool of himself. He wasn’t sure what was going through Kazuya’s mind right now but he knew there was no ulterior motives behind his intentions. Maybe that’s what made it so easy to open up to him. Takeshi needed to make a mental note to talk to Kazuya again about his mother since that topic got completely skipped over. No ulterior motives huh…


End file.
